Qing Ting-An
✿ Qing Ting-An (or An-an, which only Addy is allowed to call her) is the successor of princess Makemnoit from “The Light Princess”. As the next villain of the story, Ting is as knowledgeable and passionate as Princess Makemnoit is known to be. Unfortunately, she also knows what love is, unlike her predecessor, and finds it difficult to curse the Light Kingdom to a definite period of drought. Ting identifies as a roybel, someone who is stuck between both sides of the conflict. Character Personality The first thing people notice about Qing Ting-An is her quiet charisma. While Ting avoids making loud public displays and campaigns, one can see her passion for fairytale children’s rights when she speaks. Eloquent and persuasive, she is capable of swaying even professor Rumpelstiltskin from giving detentions to the three billy goat kids. This is not to say, however, that Ting is a person who only makes flowery speeches. Far from it. Ting tends to be an impatient '''person, and she is '''outraged at the injustices in the world, where some fairytale children have to go through horrific human rights violations because of their story, or even worse, without any reason. Ting sees herself as the stalwart defender, a knight, who fights with words against the injustices that happen to her charges. This self-confidence (almost bordering on arrogance, really) is not unwarranted. Ting was gifted with a razor sharp wit and a silver tongue, and raised in an environment which encouraged her to learn as much as possible in order to prepare her for her role, she grew up expecting only the best results from herself and people around her. Under the tutelage of the philosophers, she also learnt to be discerning '''(judgemental) of others. In her formative years, Ting believed that she was the only person who had common sense in the kingdom, but as she matured, she recognised her flaws, and began to demand the best from herself too. An '''introspective '''person, Ting aims for '''constant self improvement. She recognises that her judgemental nature is unfair to people around her and that her privilege makes her life much easier than others. While she does try to actively fight against her instinctual criticisms, she has difficulty changing her preconceptions. (She probably refuses to admit this to herself, but one reason for her difficulty is that she is quite proud of her discerning judgement, and finds it hard to accept that her opinion is wrong Unfortunately, while Ting at least recognises that she shouldn’t impose her high standards on people around her, she doesn’t seem to be aware that her perfectionism '''is detrimental to her personal wellbeing (or she rationalises that she can handle the demands). As a result, Ting occasionally experiences periods of '''burning out when she feels like she hasn’t made progress, and the responsibility falls on her cousin, Addy, to take her mind off work. Ultimately, what one can say about Ting-An is that she tries. She tries her best in every endeavour she applies herself to and strives for constant self-improvement. Is this healthy? Not necessarily, but as long as she accomplishes her goals, she’s content. Hobbies Advocacy Ting is passionate about the protection of children in fairytales. She keeps an eye out for fairytales who are supposed to be bullied during childhood. Ashlynn Ella might pretend that she’s fine with her destiny, but her remorseful gaze into the forest says the opposite. Growing up, Ting witnessed how the king and queen firmly rejected the court philosophers’ cruel suggestions on how to cure Addy’s curse, and learned that one should not harm kids. When she learned that her destiny involved causing a drought in the kingdom and causing babies to lose the ability to cry, she was upset and guilty. These feelings intersected and drove her into advocacy, which the queen encouraged (and the king financially supported). The philosophers didn’t support Ting slacking on her studies but let her be, since the monarchs support her ventures. Addy doesn’t follow Ting’s cause, but tags along because she finds the activities fun and that Ting needs her help. She thinks that destiny is flexible (because of her own and how it’s been carried out for her), and that what counts as “fulfilling the story” is up to interpretation. Hence, she thinks that violence against the innocent is unnecessary, and there should be a committee in charge, or that society should change so that children do not suffer in stories. Hair braiding On a more light-hearted note, Ting is talented with her fingers and (tries to) teach Addy how to tie knots. Forming a friendship with Ting includes lots of hair braiding and late night slumber talks on how to overthrow the authorities (or at the very least, discussions about ethical consumption and how to make it practical). Ting dislikes how braids dont's show up as well on her hair because it's dark, and is considering bleaching and dyeing it -- however, she's quite traditional and is conflicted about the thought of doing any modifications to herself. Debate Ting also tries to spare some time to watch debates in Ever After High, though since Raven Queen’s rebellion, the topics and arguments have become stale. She often finds herself engaging with unplanned debates with people she disagrees with, and get's annoyed when the other party (justifiably) doesn't follow debate etiquette. Ting is also an active member of Ever After Debate Society, especially in the second division, and enjoys taking her frustrations out by sparring debating with other folks in a formal setting. Magic While Ting loves philosophical arguments and debates, she’s also very interested in magic. Even though Ting isn’t innately powerful like Faybelle Thorn or Raven Queen, she’s capable of using tools to help accomplish her goals — keys to unlock the possibility of magic, rust to catalyse the magical reaction, a bowl of water as a medium to focus her intent (and more). She carries the keys (rusted on the inside to reduce the risk of tetanus) as accessories and the other ingredients in small sachets. School Clubs TFW you're a member of the student council by proxy ''despite not running because your cousin doesn't do shit and you help her do stuff instead. Given that Ting is known for her responsibility, Addy's student council mates have added Ting to their planning committee. While Addy can be a good friend and probably got into the student council on nepotism, she does things half-way and it's usually up to Ting to either help get her on task, or take over her duties. Ting is also a member of the Socialite Club. Exclusive group with tutoring services? Connections to the privileged and elite? Spell yes Ting is going to be in on this. She initially joined the group to gain supporters for the causes she's involved in, but finds herself enjoying rubbing elbows with the rich and royal more than expected. Appearance Honestly, Ting only looks tall because of her ponytail. Her height is actually pretty average. As the next princess Makemnoit, Ting has a large forehead and colour-changing eyes which reflect her mood. Since she feels uncomfortable revealing her emotions to others, she wears brown coloured contacts. However, the contacts do not entirely hide the colour blue (which occurs when she’s angry). *Wearing contacts constantly also gives Ting dry eyes *Her contacts are prescription, as Ting has pretty bad vision from reading too many books in low lighting as a child. Ting’s also pretty tanned, since she often follows Addy out to the lake. However, she isn’t muscular like Addy because she doesn’t exercise as much. She also has a comparatively large forehead, which earned her the nickname “egghead” amongst some folk who dislike her. Fairy tale – The Light Princess How the Story Goes A king and queen had a daughter after many years, and the king forgot to invite his sister, Princess Makemnoit to the christening. Unfortunately, Princess Makemnoit is a spiteful and clever woman, and after arriving without an invitation, causes the princess to lose her gravity. ''“Light of spirit, by my charms, Light of body, every part, Never weary human arms— Only crush thy parents’ heart!” As the princess grows up, she never cries and is unable to see the seriousness of situations. The court philosophers are unable to propose any solution which the king and queen could morally and ethically adopt. Soon, it was learned that the princess regains her gravity in water, which led to the proposal that the curse would be broken if the princess cried. In the meantime, a prince came across the princess swimming and thinking that she in drowning, tried to rescue her. The princess scolded him for doing so, and the prince falls in love with her. The prince and princess go swimming constantly. When Princess Makemnoit learns that the princess loves the lake, she sets to drain it, as well as all water in nature. As the lake drains, the princess becomes sickly and despondent. It is later discovered that in order to stop the lake from drying up, a living man has to block the hole the water is escaping from. The prince volunteers on the condition that the princess accompanies him while the lake fills up. While initially unfeeling, the princess eventually desperately saved the prince after he almost drowns. She brings him to her old nurse, who is a wise woman. When the prince finally awakens the next day, the princess falls to the floor and cries. The curse was broken and it rained, filling the kingdom once more with water. Princess Makemnoit died when lake water flooded the cave she lived in. How does Ting come into it? Due to an unfortunate accident, the princess Makemnoit of Addy’s story (Addy’s aunt Countess Deplorable) passed away years before Addy was born. The Queen knew that without any other royal family with suitable capabilities, there was nobody who could take on the role of princess Makemnoit. Correspondingly, the court philosophers were tasked with looking for a child who was capable of learning the philosophy of gravity and witchcraft. Finding a suitable child took many years, so by the time they were able to procure a capable child, Addy was born. In order to continue the story, the queen contacted headmaster Grimm to help curse Addy. Ting-An wasn’t able to start the first part of her destiny (which was to curse the baby), and to ensure that she followed her destiny as well as to create a family connection between the next princess Makemnoit and the next light princess, she was brought into the royal family. Ting’s views on her story Ting doesn’t really want to follow her destiny and drain the lake (an the kingdom) of water, because she knows this will greatly impact people in the kingdom (she’s essentially causing a drought). Furthermore, following her destiny means she would be preventing babies from crying, which causes serious physiological impact. Ting might also die in her story, but tbh she’s confident in her skills to save herself. However, the return of water into the Light Kingdom is an important diplomatic event (as well as holiday), and the kingdom‘s economy has adapted to be dependant on the timely droughts, so by refusing to follow her destiny, Ting might damage the kingdom’s institutions and structures. Raised to be grateful to the royal family and the kingdom, Ting feels conflicted about the stance she should take. The final, and arguably most important, factor in Ting’s deliberation is that Addy herself wants to go through the story. If the titular character wants to go through with the story, who is Ting to stand in her way? *this won’t, however, stop her from finding ways to twist the words so that her spell won’t have as much damage Parallels * high/low-key, (Princess Makemnoit used keys to carry out her magic) * rust/rusty at things, ditto^ * Princess Makemnoit has “a forehead (that) was as large as all the rest of her face, and projected over it like a precipice” as well as colour-changing eyes. Ting has both these qualities. Name parallels: Ting-An’s name is written as 婷安, which means “graceful peace”. Her name can also be read as 停暗, which means “stop dark”, or 停安, “stop peace”. These two interpretations contrast or support Makemnoit (make dark). Fitting for a roybel. Ting’s surname is Qing (轻), which means light (ie, not heavy)! Qing Ting also means dragonflies, which contrasts Addy’s butterflies HAHA Trivia *A face claim for Ting could be Ni Ni, an actress! *Ting's actual date of birth is unknown, given that she was adopted when she was 2 years old. The birthday she uses, 31 March, is actually the date she was brought into the Lagobel * idk if I’ve pointed this out explicitly, but Ting is very critical and judgemental, as much as she wants to be a good person. So she often makes (logical) assumptions and guesses and is convinced that she’s right without double checking. *Ting is oddly fond of snakes and thinks that they have an undeserved bad rep for animals as lazy as them. *This is Ting's pinterest board if you're interested! *She’s an INFJ * Ting has a Silver Iris by Atelier Cologne vibe! I like the idea of her smelling vaguely intense and intimidating, but sorta like black tea. * If Ting were a real background character on the show, this is how I imagine her wiki entry could be like. * Did you know Ting has a Zepeto? Here's her code: [https://zepeto.me/qr?zepeto://HOME/PROFILE/CARD?I5A3UZ I5A3UZ] Specific things she likes: * The smell of new books or old books. The smell of books in particular. * Color-coded notes and binders * Ginger tea, or any type of tea actually. Ting is partial too Oolong tea too. Unfortunately, she's not particularly good at brewing tea. She always lets the tea bag/ ingredients sit for too long, and the tea becomes too strong. * the feeling of winning (at life, generally) — she's proud and this fuels her ego Specific things she dislikes: * People who disagree with her without offering solid arguments/ proofs * Being looked down upon. Ting has impeccable posture, so she seems tall even when she's looking up at you. * The sound of people crying. Ting will either put down everything she's doing to immediately comfort the person or leave the room. Ting also hates it when she cries. She's a silent crier, but it'll feel like her chest is burning and she hates that feeling. Quotes Category:Taleart Category:Tale's kids Category:Characters Category:The Light Princess Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Bisexual